Advent Kingdom
by rogi16
Summary: After disappearing into that last moment in KH where did Sephiroth and Cloud go? What if they ended up in AC? A total remake! CloudSephiroth maybe CloudVincent
1. The Light

Advent Kingdom

Author notes: Just a little sharing of this weird dream I had after finishing FF7 & Crisis Core… I should stop playing in the middle of the night. XD

And yes I don't own anything in this fic I don't even own the game because I just borrowed them from my cousin!

Warnings are lemons in future chapters and maybe OOCness!! And yes, it is a remake so it might distort the stories that we already know so if you don't like THEN DON'T READ!! XD

* * *

xOx

Chapter 1

Rain kept falling from the sky continuously for two days now. The gloomy clouds just made the people of Midgar ache more.

The geostigma wrecks their body with pain and suffering. The ugly black patches made other people avoid them, some even left their own children in the street out of fear of getting the disease too. It had been months now since the geostigma appeared. Where ever it came from it was already announced as incurable.

Cloud tilted his head up as rain water sprinkled his warm skin. He shivered, remembering what Tifa told him about staying out in the rain means that he'd get sick. He chuckled. He is already sick with his own geostigma anyway just like his orphan Denzel, but he didn't tell anybody, afraid that Tifa and the others would pester him about it.

His cell phone rang continuously for the past fifteen minutes and yet he completely ignored the messages. He isn't interested in anything any more ever since his last and most epic battle.

His eyes scanned the lonely grey clouds then at the desolate wasteland. He really had to go back. He reached out and held the rusty old buster blade that stood like a sentinel in front of Midgar as if saying "see you again". He cast one more look at the horizon before walking towards his parked vehicle, Fenrir.

He straddled his bike and sped off toward home. But he knew that he never will belong to any home or any life style that involves staying in one place at a time. The name Strife really has meaning to his existence. He will always look for battles and the battles will always come his way even if they were anticipated or not.

The fingers in the bike's handles tightened as his speed increased. He wouldn't let monsters near him get a chance to attack. Dust scattered every where.

A lone wolf eyed him curiously as he disappeared into the shadows of Midgar's entrance.

xOx

A bright light engulfed the battling forms of the two great warriors as they were sucked into that oblivion of light, not knowing what to expect or what would become of them.

The One Winged Angel could see his rival speeding in front of him as if they were in a swirling vortex or a storm's eye. It seems that the energy Cloud gave in that attack caused this to happen. He couldn't move as if the invisible walls are binding them with some unseen strength.

Cloud however had his eyes closed and seemed out cold. He still clasped his sword in a vice grip as if parting from it would cause him death. A few feathers escaped Sephiroth's one wing and sucked the dark feathers toward their destination, some of it brushed against Cloud. But the blond still held his eyes closed.

Where ever their destination is, Sephiroth knew that it might be another world or era like the last one. Sephiroth wrapped his wing around himself to protect his body from the wild gushes of wind of the vortex.

They continued their journey which seemed long hours and at some point Cloud had woken up and immediately was confused of where they were. He looked around and when he saw Sephiroth, tried to attack but discovered that he cant move so he stayed put and leered at the other man.

From what he could remember, he used all of his strength to charge at Sephiroth with all he had as the other did the same. Then that strange light shone while their blades crashed with extreme ferocity and then nothing... And now this, being pulled helplessly into the middle of no where with his arch nemesis.

His gaze fixed at the person behind him as Sephiroth stared back. One of the man's feathers just slashed a small wound in his cheek, making it bleed. The warm blood dripped to his neck.

Cloud cursed him again and again even if the man hears him or not. He hated the man. He hated him for what he did to him, his friends, and his family. He let the darkness consume him and now he is beckoning for him to do the same, to join him in his madness.

Cloud had promised himself not to let the darkness consume him and would keep his friends as his much needed light. Unlike Sephiroth who destroyed everyone who produced his light to balance out the darkness growing inside of him.

It was quite a coincidence that Sephiroth's one wing would be like that of an angel for he is a demon, a Lucifer with indescribable thirst for blood and suffering. Cloud's however is like that of a demon, but he is one that strives for justice and peace of mind to battle his darkness. Both however have their destinies tied together and they are yet to discover it...

xOx

"And where have you been to MISTER?"

Tifa stood across the living room, her hands in her waist very much like what a mother would do while scolding her child.

Cloud had attempted to sneak into the house through the window but Tifa was waiting for him. It was already 6pm, she had reminded Cloud to be home by 4 so tat they could play with the orphans.

"Cloud.." Tifa shook her head in a disappointed manner.

"You always promise but you never keep them."

Cloud scratched his head, trying to find a way out of this situation. Marlene and Denzel could be heard up stairs playing with their toys. He tried to walk past Tifa but she held on to his hand and wouldn't let got. She smiled softly at him.

"You know Cloud if you need me I'm just here and also the others."

She let go as Cloud tried to process what she just said. He nodded and muttered his thanks.

"Yes Tifa I know." He replied. She patted his shoulder and went back to the kitchen to finish their supper while Cloud trudged up to stairs.

He passed Marlene and Denzel's play room and took a peek before entering his room. Both of the children seemed sad. Was it because of him? He flopped down on the bed for much needed rest. Those deliveries where just too tiring even for him.

xOx

Cloud woke up in a cold sweat. Something is wrong; he could feel it in his gut. This aura this presence…

He hurried down stairs, out the door and revved up his bike, ignoring Tifa and the children who came after him and went to the source of this. He stooped shortly in front of Aeris' church.

He practically barged into the church and broke the door off the hinges just in time to witness a bright light flash above the flower bed. Two figures fell from it and rested on the flower bed, motionless.

He rushed toward them and stopped. He couldn't make out the figures in the dim light. The light disappeared as quickly as it came. The moon peaked behind the dark clouds for the first time in two days to cast it's pale rays on the two figures.

He could feel that familiar presence of the man he loathes. But there is something different.

* * *

Author notes: Is it good or bad Terrible? Continue or not? It's up to you! R &R please! XDD (I MIGHT REVISE THIS LATER WHEN I COME BACK FROM SCHOOL)

_I revised some lines and spell checked I also added a few... XD_


	2. A New World

Author Notes: YAY AN UPDATE!! Fuwah.. enjoy!

* * *

xOx

Chapter 2

A gasp echoed in the silent church followed by the sound of a sword drawn out of its sheath.

Sepiroth was the first one to stir. He scowled when he smelled fresh flowers and grass and became annoyed to discover that some of the petals were in his hair. He groaned and turned to his side just in time to see the moon's rays cast down to Cloud.

Strange, where did his devil's wing go? And where is that golden claw and ridiculous red cloak he clearly knew that he had on in that 'tunnel'?

Cloud just stared at him with a horrified and surprised look on his face like he had just seen a ghost, his fingers around his outrageously thick blade. Sephiroth chuckled and sprang backward as Cloud rushed at him with his sword.

Sephiroth held Masamune in front of him and easily blocked the attack. He side stepped and jumped and landed on one of the church's beams that is before seemingly slowing down before his feet touched the beam itself. He cast a look around and was horrified at what he saw.

Cloud saw his opportunity and lounged at Sephiroth and bought him crashing on the ground with such force that their bodies made a small crater and made some of the church's windows break.

A few dark feathers scattered around the room and fell around them.

xOx

KH-Cloud moaned and sat up rubbing his head. He just heard a loud crash that woke him up. He felt something tickling the side of his face. Something smooth and silky. He caught it in his hand and realized that it was one of Sephiroth's feathers.

His eyes widened when he realized that he is not in that accursed 'tunnel' anymore. He looked around, trying to find his enemy.

He stood up when he heard sword clashes and quick movements and some more clinking of swords. Wait a minute… He squinted at the dim light but thankfully because of his mako he could see clearly. There was Sephiroth! That bastard! Who ever was fighting the man had KH-Cloud's thanks. He must have passed out after that nauseating trip.

He picked up his sword that was laying down on the grass, deciding to help who ever it was Sephiroth was fighting. He still couldn't make out who it was because of his swift movement and all he saw was just a blur of black and yellow.

His feet sprang as he quickly caught Sephiroth's blade with his own when his mysterious comrade made him crash down on the church wall. Sephiroth growled menacingly at him, his green mako eyes shinning through his dark bangs.

"Both of you STOP!" He bellowed.

The other warrior landed in one of the church's parts that the moonlight can't reach. KH-Cloud stopped to look at who ever it was fighting Sephiroth earlier, though he still held his stance. You can never be too careful with Sephiroth around.

"Ah… There you are my little puppet." Sephiroth motioned to KH-Cloud's demon's wing before looking at the other warrior.

The man emerged from the darkness enveloping him, his eyes glowing mako blue. Blond spiky hair, draped in black, a huge sword in his hand very much like the sword the other blond held. The two pair of eyes that looked very much alike stared at each other.

At this point, KH-Cloud had dropped his stance, his eyes wide open. He looked at Sephiroth who had a puzzled look in his face. He looked at the other 'Cloud' who looked just as surprised as they are.

This 'Cloud' stared at them with questioning eyes especially at the one who looked at him.

"What the FUCKING HELL IS THIS?!" He practically screamed.

His accusing gaze fell on Sephiroth.

"You… You! What the HELL are you PLAYING with ME?!"

KH-Cloud stretched his wing at the other Cloud as if telling him to stop screaming his face off and let the man talk.

"Explain… Where the hell are we?" He said, his voice hinted with anger and confusion.

Sephiroth scowled. He didn't even do anything. They must have landed in a place where there is already another Cloud. His scowl however turned upside down. If there is another 'Cloud' in this world then there might be another Sephiroth.

He can feel it slightly, the power from the three remnants. They have his familiar aura, though it was as if he was split and put into three different bodies. Strange...

He closed his eyes, ignoring the fuming black clad Cloud who was shaking in his rage. He shrugged and after a moment he smirked at the two blondes.

"It seems that we arrived in a different world." He said sarcastically.

"You mean through that tunnel?" 'Cloud' asked as Sephiroth nodded. He remembered that boy Sora and his seemingly deformed and funny looking friends. He then worried about Tifa. If he is in this world, then what about her? Is she stuck in that world for ever for him to never see again?

The moon emerged fully from the clouds covering it to reveal the two winged beings in their splendor. The black clad Cloud cursed.

"I don't under stand what the hell you are saying but you!" He pointed at the winged Cloud.

"I don't trust you and especially HIM! But aren't we supposed to beat the crap out of him right now?"

He motioned to Sephiroth who now had a feral grin in his face.

"Now now... We'll have our chance to dance with our swords. But now I have a new world to conquer and destroy." He said, spreading his wing and disappearing into a whirlwind of black shinning feathers. He just had a wonderfully delicious plan for that tunnel.

"What the FUCK?!" Cloud screamed when his enemy vanished.

"Why did you let him go?! We could have beaten him easily with our combined forces! "

KH-Cloud shrugged and wrapped his torn crimson cloak around himself.

"Do you have a house?"

* * *

Author notes: Sorry for the late update… I can't set my mind into anything right now and left two fics unfinished. Actually I made Advent Kingdom out of impulse after having that very VERY sweet dream I had witch continued more for almost a week! God I hate playing before bed! XD I wish I had a beta to nag me and give me heart wrenching criticism and brain twisting suggestions! SOBS

Ok.. thank you for the reviews I hope this edited version is much much better XDD

_KH-Cloud is the Cloud from kingdom hearts. While the one typed as Cloud or 'Cloud' is the one from Advent Children. Hope this helps! XDD_


	3. Faces

Growing Up

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters this is purely FANFICTION that's why it is posted here. LOL

Author Notes: Well, Cloud's musings in here about getting yelled, bullied, rough training and etch. Is like what I am experiencing right now in college. It's hard being an art student especially if your schedule is at 10 am to 9pm with only a one hour and thirty minute break. XDD Sorry for the random rant. xSOBSx

Oh.. And there is a lemon in this chapter. I was thinking about putting one in here after I checked this chapter and was waiting for a review or a request for it. Good thing someone e-mailed a request before I added this. And thank you for the advice about the page break thing, maybe this chapter would be an improvement.

If you don't like to read the explicit parts scroll down when you see the xOx symbols with the messages between them.

I'm also sorry for some impatient readers. A dammed typhoon just hit our country and caused a power outage and my lap top's internet connection to go crazy. This story would have reached chapter five by now without the interruption.

The truth is I already started the next chapters and had to write them down on my lecture note book with a candle for light. XXDD

And yes in this chapter the mystery liquids will be revealed!

I made this chapter a bit longer than my usual work as an apology so enjoy!

xOx

Chapter 3

"Cloud…?"

Cloud immediately straightened up turned his attention to Sephiroth. He munched the food in his mouth as fast as he could and swallowed hard. But he choked and grabbed his glass of water to down the food stuck in his throat. Sephiroth watched in amusement at this as Cloud gasped for breath.

"Yes sir?" He finally managed to speak.

"Nothing, it seems that you seem dazed. Did you have a rough day?" Sephiroth asked concerned, though he still did not show any emotion in particular. His face remained passive and his voice cool as ice.

The cadet paused for a while, as if thinking about his day. It was a fairly ordinary day for him. Nothing much happened until Zack pulled him into this little stunt of his. Rough training in the Shinra grounds, getting yelled at by his instructors and bullied by his classmates after class then going back to his quarters to sleep after a nice shower and dinner was almost a cycle for him. He grinned for the first time today.

"No sir, I accept any difficulty I encounter in Shinra as a challenge to become a better SOLDIER and I am sure that I can over come everything they could throw at me as long as I stay true to my self and every body."

Sephiroth nodded at his answer, obviously impressed. He had asked a few cadets this same question out of the blue and every time they answer him, they would be left speechless, quake in their boots or just stare at him with gaping mouths. It was as if they were surprised that the great and famous general Sephiroth would even speak to lowly cadets like them. But Cloud however spoke with enthusiasm and confidence in his tone.

"Eat SOLDIER." Sephiroth said. He couldn't think about anything to say to him at the moment.

Cloud finished his little sandwich and began devouring the strawberries as Sephiroth watched him with a slight look of disgust in face. Sephiroth's eyes fell on the glass of wine Cloud had bought him. He grabbed it and poured himself a new glass. He didn't eat anything Cloud bought him. He isn't hungry even if last ate early in the morning. He looked at the watch across the open hidden door to his office. It read 21:00.

"Cloud? Didn't the curfew begin almost an hour ago?" He asked, fearing that he holding the boy back here would get him in trouble.

"I'm sorry sir but someone MADE me deliver this food basket for you."

"Oh really?"

Sephiroth's eyes glinted when he thought that he could smell something familiar all of a sudden as he drank his new glass of wine. The beverage tasted fine but it was as if something was amiss in it. He let the liquid rush down his throat, his mind still occupied by the cadet in front of him who was now finishing the last of the red fruit in the bowl. But there was still something nagging at the back of his head.

"Hmm.. And who is this someone?" He asked a bit intrigued.

"It was your second in command sir, Zackary Fair." Came the soft reply.

Cloud gulped as he finished his sentence. He suddenly felt hot. He popped the last fruit in his mouth and swallowed, thinking that it was just nothing. He fought to suppress a feeling of pain in his stomach. But soon enough the pain slowly grew and intensified so much so that he began clutching at his stomach. It hurt, but then his body also began feeling hot and heavy as if he was burning from the inside out. He held this position for a little while but it soon became unbearable.

"S-Sephiroth.. Help." He blurted out as he toppled to the floor.

Sephiroth's eyes widened as he watched the poor cadet. He was no fool Zack's antics but this time it must have worked. He looked at Cloud's face that was scrunching up in pain. He set his glass down on the table and rushed to his aid.

"Cadet!" He exclaimed. Zack was going to pay dearly for what ever it is that he put in their food.

Cloud moaned and clutched at his stomach. The pain was so intense that he could see stars dancing behind his vision. This is new to him even though he was subjected to pain almost every day since he joined Shinra. Where did this come from any way? It was like he was hit by something that he could not figure out. This really sucks, and in front of the general too. He can't believe that he is acting this way.

"What's wrong cadet?" He asked, trying to calm the boy.

"Uhg, my stomach hurts sir and I feel very hot." Cloud gasped again.

"It's burning!!"

Sephiroth held out his hand and touched his forehead which felt like it was on fire. He grabbed Cloud and carried him to his office. With a bit of difficulty, he reached out to punch his password to open the door. He closed the door and ran down the hall toward the medical unit to treat what ever it is causing this pain to Cloud. The nearest medical unit was a bit far from his office.

While he was running, he felt something too. It was cool considering the weather, it was even drizzling outside! But he too felt hot and heavy like Cloud had described but there was no pain. He looked down at the cadet he was carrying who was moaning softly.

"What the hell did Zack put in the food anyway?" Sephiroth grumbled.

He ran down the already dark hall way.

xOx

Zack yawned and turned in his sleep. He was supposed to patrol the corridors as his nightly duty, but he felt too tired so he decided to go to bed early. Many things happened today and he was exhausted. He smiled as he dreamed about the plan he worked so hard for being executed perfectly. This is for Sephiroth and Cloud anyway. He smiled in his sleep.

xOx

"Gahh.. What the hell?" Sephiroth moaned, clutching his chest with one hand.

He set the young cadet in the bed gently. Good thing that he held his cries so that no one would follow them. If any one found out that he was hanging around with one of the cadet he'd be…

His line of thought was cut off when he felt a wave of heat pass down his groin. He had experienced this feeling before when he was with Zack in a club they went to after a mission. They wanted to celebrate the success of their army's successful campaign. But when he woke up the next day, he was in his private quarters with Zack. Naked.

It was like Zack had the ability to drug any body to bend to his wills even the great Sephiroth himself. Good thing he isn't such a bad guy or so he thought.

He silently cursed Zack's horrible sense of humor. This isn't funny especially if he hurts one of the cadets. Uhg… He stroked his tightening leather pants.

"Cloud, wait a minute okay?" He said quickly as he rushed toward the bathroom, throwing a blanket over Cloud's body.

Cloud groaned and cracked an eye open just in time to see a trail of silver hair passing behind a closed door.

"Sephiroth? Where…"

He yelped. He suddenly felt his clothes getting tightening around his body.

"Ahh.."

xOxAgain don't read if you don't like lemons!! This is where it starts!!xOx

What the hell was wrong with him, leaving a cadet who obviously and desperately needed his help? Sephiroth tossed his clothes in the bathroom floor. He opened the tap and hung his head over to the cool rushing water. He could still hear Cloud's moans. His breath hitched as the heat in his body worsened. God.. How he needed to get off.

His expression still remained stoic and Sephiroth like; even in this condition he still had his control over his own body and emotions. The only difference is that his face was slightly flushed like he was having a fever. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the thoughts he wanted to do to the blond cadet just behind that door. He especially liked to do all kinds of things to him in that vulnerable and weakened state of his. Maybe jut maybe…

He suddenly heard a scream from inside the clinic. But the scream was different from the young high pitched tone his cadet used. Did someone discover them? His eyes shot open as he grabbed the door knob and opened the door. But before doing so, threw a towel on for some decency. The sight that met his eyes was unbelievable. Even in all his experience in the army he had never EVER seen anything like this. It was like a vision of the future and many other things to come his way.

There lying on the bed is a man. He can make out the distinguished blond spikes beneath the blanket he covered Cloud with at the last minute. But there was something horribly different. The loose clothes his little cadet was wearing was now too fitted for him that they hung closely to his body.

He was also squirming and gasping for breath because his Shinra uniform collar almost constricted his now thick and manly neck. His pants must also be hurting him because his hands were groping at them in a futile attempt to remove it. What was happening in here? He approached cautiously as he took a sharp scalpel from one of the clinic's cabinets.

"Cloud…?" He began as he sliced through the now tightly fitted clothes. The man's face was revealed and Sephirot confirmed his suspicions. This was indeed his cadet, but now accelerated in his years. The tightening in his groin worsened. If this is really Cloud in the future then he looks so… to put it bluntly, GORGEOUS. He controlled himself so that he wouldn't smother the blond in his VERY aroused state.

Cloud's mature face still held the innocence Sephiroth had seen in the cadet the very first time they met. The cadet opened his eyes to stare up at a very drenched Sephiroth.

"Sir?" He asked, he was a bit surprised to hear his voice were a few octaves lower than usual. Weird.. Where the hell did that com from?

He looked at the general with questioning eyes when he noticed that he was just as puzzled as he was. His cheeks began to redden as he noticed that the great general was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and it showed the pale smooth skin and toned muscles. His was hair was also still dripping wet as if he just came directly from a shower. But what really struck Cloud was the fact that Sephiroth was panting. The general was well known for his strength, grace and stamina. This is very unusual.

"Sir are you alright?"

Sephiroth snapped out of his reverie and straightened up himself. He must not show weakness in front of the cadet. He tried hard not to think about how attractive the young man in front of him is.

"Cloud, do you feel anything unusual?" He asked coolly. He watched the cadet strip his annoyingly fit clothes and stood up to face the mirror on the other side of the room. A gasp echoed in the small clinic.

An amused smirk graced Sephiroth's thin lips as the cadet gaped at his own reflection.

"What the &(&0 ?!"

The cadet ran his hands in his strong and lean tanned skin and muscles. He had even grown a few inches more than he had ever hoped though he is still shorter than his idol. His shimmering blue eyes returned to Sephiroth who was scanning him intently from head to foot. The big red blush in Cloud's face was evident. He chuckled to himself.

Even though Cloud looks like a grown man now, he still acted like the inexperienced innocent sixteen year old cadet he knew. He sighed, realizing that he should take Cloud to some where more PRIVATE before any body found them here.

"Cloud." He said in a commanding voice.

The cadet straightened up and caught Sephiroth's jacket in his hands. He cast a puzzled look at him. Sephiroth returned to the bathroom to put his pants on.

"Put that on." He said and Cloud complied. He wasn't really that comfortable standing naked in front of the general.

Even with the sudden and surprising 'growth spurt' Sephiroth's jacket almost reached down to his ankles. The general motioned for him to follow him. They walked down an endless string of halls and corridors that Cloud had never been in to before.

Sephiroth swiped his golden key card on doors and passages when necessary. Cloud almost bumped on the general clumsily when they reached the end of a dark hall way. Sephiroth once again swiped his card and entered a room. He pushed Cloud in as the blond tripped and landed face first on a carpeted floor.

Sephiroth clapped his hands a few times before the room they were in was illuminated suddenly. Cloud looked around and noticed that he is in a circular room with the same expensive furniture like in that hidden room in Sephiroth's office except that there was a bed in the middle. Sephiroth helped him up and smiled gently at him.

Cloud swallowed nervously when he felt the general lead him to the bed and sit him down. He cast his head down to hide face in his long spiky hair. He did not want Sephiroth to see his expression.

"S-sir I better get going now." He said, his voice shaking.

He can still feel a slight ache that was coming from inside his bones. Sephiroth shook his head and put his hands in his hips like what a mother would do when scolding her children.

"No way cadet." He said in a stern voice, making Cloud flinch.

Cloud knew he could never refuse any of his superiors even in the most embarrassing situation, especially if you are talking to a general. He was suddenly pushed back into the bed and was promptly straddled. His eyes met Sephiroth's glowing ones. God, those eyes looked so strong and yet they held a dangerous beauty in them. They were perfect and well suited to the personality of the person who owns them.

He felt soft gentle lips press down on his own. His eyes widened in pure shock when he realized just who it is he was kissing. He pulled back reluctantly, his face burning up. Damn it! Why does he blush so easily! It was as if he doesn't even belong to SOLDIER. Why was he acting so girly all of the sudden?

"I.. Sephiroth..." He began but he was pulled in an embrace again by the general.

Sephiroth smiled to himself when he felt the cadet relax around his arms as he claimed his lips once again. He wanted to be one with this now grown up cadet tonight. And when he set his mind into something he always gets it. He had always liked the notion of him taking things away from any body.

He trailed his kisses down to the now muscular and well developed chest of Cloud, never once breaking eye contact. Cloud just stared back in disbelief, immobile under Sephiroth's touch and caresses. This was making him turned on in a major way. The gaze they held on to each other was locked and it was as if they had a link through it.

Sephiroth stripped his own jacket that was covering the last of Cloud's skin. The cadet hissed at the sudden rush of the cool air against his bare skin. Sephiroth looked at the trembling body beneath him and wondered if he was shivering from the cold or the anticipation.

His gaze began at the top of the cadet's unruly spiky blond hair and traveled down to his awakening piece of man meat. He licked at his lips slyly. The boy's size was good enough, almost as large as he is but was a bit longer. He wondered what it would feel like inside of him.

His thoughts were once again interrupted when Cloud accidentally brushed on of his hips near his manhood. The general gasped and crushed his lips against the other as hard as he could while forcing his tongue inside that sweet mouth of his. He tasted like what he had imagined him, sweet and enticing.

Cloud moaned into the kiss as he roughly pulled into Sephiroth's long silver locks. He had always fantasized about this. But he had never dreamt that it could turn into reality. He pulled away again and stared into Sephiroth's piercing eyes.

"Sir? Why are you doing this? I'm confused." He finally managed to say.

Sephiroth closed his eyes, contemplating what the boy had just told him. Why was he doing this in the first place? Was it his admiration for the blond or was it just because of that something Zack put into his wine. Or is it just something else? Cloud aroused him more than the others he had taken, men and women alike.

"I guess, that I have decided that I like you Cloud." He answered in a silky but mischievous voice that made shivers run down Cloud's spine.

_He likes me?_

He looked up at Sephiroth's confident yet calm face and found no fault in what he had just told him. He reached out to stroke that long silky hair once again as his new found lover began to part his long muscular legs gently.

Sephiroth put fingers inside his mouth and told him to suck on them, which Cloud did. Very well too he might add. Maybe Sephiroth might have good use for that talented mouth of his later this evening.

He forced a finger inside that hot, tight little hole and earned a small gasp of pain from Cloud. Cloud shifted his position so that he can look at what ever it is that Sephiroth was doing to him. He was naturally curious, considering that this was his first time to be taken by a man.

The general was so turned on by Cloud staring at what he was doing that he could feel the pre cum dripping from his manhood. He quickly added the two other fingers and probed the inside looking for that sweet little gland that would have his lover screaming his name in no time.

"Call out my name. Right now…" Sephiroth breathed out, his eyes glazed over by lust, but still had the self control over himself.

Cloud wrapped his arms around the other's neck and moaned his name softly, again and again as Sephiroth thrust his fingers inside gently.

"Mmnnn… Sephiroothh.."

Finally, He told Cloud to relax and laid him down properly. He zipped his black leather pants to reveal his manhood. Cloud stared at him, amazed at his size. He wondered what it would feel like to have something like it buried inside of him. But why is he thinking about that now. He is going to experience it in just a few seconds more.

Sephiroth grabbed his attention and looked into the cadet's eyes questioningly. Cloud nodded. He wanted to take every thing the general gave to him.

"Do it…" He moaned, bucking his hips slightly.

"Scream all you want this is going to hurt."

With that, Sephiroth kissed him softly as he eased his throbbing manhood inside slowly. The tightness made him want to start a fast pace but his concern for his new lover over come his need.

"Arch you back Cloud." He commanded and Cloud complied obediently. Sephiroth pushed again.

"Ah.. Cloud.." He gasped in his ear huskily as he sheathed him self completely into that deep tightness. He was a bit surprised that Cloud did not scream like he had anticipated.

His gaze fell into Cloud's flushed face. He just noticed the nails digging and clawing at his pale back, leaving red marks in their wake. He smirked.

"Now, Now.. Hold still and relax." He assured Cloud.

"I'll make sure you will enjoy this evening with me."

And as the last word left Sephiroth's lips, he pulled back and thrust in hard making a chocked cry tear from those delicious soft lips. He just hit Cloud's prostate with that one thrust of his.

Cloud wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's waist and his arms around his shoulders. He threw his head back and cried out as a single tear made its way down his face. The pain he felt is like a God given pleasure. Sephiroth leaned over and licked at it and kissed Cloud's closed eyes. His control over himself was wavering and he could not hold it off any more.

"Cloud, I…" He said almost desperately. Cloud shushed him and kissed him gently.

"Go… Don't hold back."

Upon given the consent for him to ravage the man beneath him, his thrusts increased in their power and their ferocity. Sephiroth had given himself up to his lust and slammed their bodies together with an audible thud. His grunts and Cloud's moaning and whimpering, filling his room. Sephiroth's expressions still seemed cold even while making love.

Cloud bucked his hips, pulling Sephiroth deeper inside his body. He wanted to become one with this wonderful celestial like being who was gracing him with this blinding pleasure.

At long last, Cloud reached his climax. He came all over his and Sephiroth's stomachs and the black silken sheets. Yet Sephiroth continued to tirelessly pump his body. The general had placed both of Cloud's thighs in his shoulders and slammed in his body with more force than before. Cloud was nearing his second anal orgasm when Sephiroth suddenly took his neglected manhood in his hand and began to pump it in rhythm with his thrusts.

At this, Cloud screamed and cursed as he came hard for the second time. With one final thrust Sephiroth came inside him and moaned as his seed seeped deep inside Cloud's trembling body, some of the excess dripping into the sheets.

Sephiroth held his position and took Cloud into his arms as he fell beside him, his manhood still engorged inside of the blond. Cloud winced as he felt the penis inside him seem to grow bigger and bigger and soon it became painful. He cried out and looked up at Sephiroth with eyes still clouded over from pleasure.

The general just stared as Cloud began shrinking back to his own sixteen year old self. Gone was the Cloud with beautiful rippling muscle and that perfect manly profile. He looked almost sadly at the once thick length. He wasn't even able to get a taste of it in his haste.

"Gahh.." Sephiroth gasped as Cloud's passage tightened around him almost painfully. This is going to be difficult not to be gentle.

"Cloud…" He whispered to the young whimpering boy beneath him. He couldn't help but thrust in again as hard as he could into that constricting passage.

The sounds that Cloud was making were so delicious that he should just hear him scream, and scream Cloud did. Sephiroth smirked to himself. At last the boy is SCREAMING, something he had never saw the blond do before. The cadet seemed always calm and serene, almost like he is.

"Sephiroth…!" Cloud moaned when he felt the general come inside him for the second time, his orgasm wrenching the general's body with pleasurable spasms. Still, Sephiroth refused to slide out of him. Tireless… Just like what Cloud always thought.

He slid beside Cloud and took him firmly in his arms. Cloud closed his eyes when he felt Sephiroth grinding against him.

"Are you alright Cloud?" The general said calmly, surprising Cloud. He doesn't even sound tired plus the length inside him was awakening again.

This is going to be a very long night.

xOxIt is safe to read again… So begin here!!xOx

Sephiroth smiled as wrapped the sheets around the sleeping blond. It was five in the morning and he knew that Cloud would wake up much later. After all their ACTIVITIES last night who wouldn't be spent? He licked his lips slyly and ordered someone through the phone to bring his new lover some nourishment. Of course he called for Zack. Oh he just had to talk to him right now. He was thinking about killing the man for doing the things he did, or maim him or maybe just torture him? Hmm…

In any case, he is still going to bring pain.

xOx

Author notes: Is it good or bad? Terrible? Tell your thoughts! R & R please!! (smiles evilly and begins typing the next two chapters) XXDDD

(My cousin helped me in the lemon part so that I won't nosebleed over my computer.)

Hmm.. So the mystery liquids Zack put in their food:

Wine (aphrodisiac)

Strawberries (growth serum made especially by Hojo) Ahem.. how Hojo comes to the picture is a secret... XDD


	4. Knowing

Advent Kingdom

Chapter 4

I'm very very sorry for the long wait… I was busy with school and with my Master… Oh God Master I LOVE YOU!! MASTER MASTER MASTER MASTER MASTER!! You just kill me with… Uh.. NVM Here is the next chappy…

Tifa's hands shook as she placed the tea cups on the living room table. The two Clouds had sat themselves down on the couch and began to relax. She poured the tea on the tea cups and set them in front both. This situation is disturbing her with every passing second.

"Thanks." said KH-Cloud, reaching out to the cup.

"Uh, no problem." Tifa mumbled as she hurried into the kitchen to check on her muffins.

AC-Cloud looked at his counterpart, puzzled. He was still trying to figure out why KH-Cloud is wearing that red cloak and claws, and more importantly where that spiffy demon wing came from.

"Err.. Cloud?" KH-Cloud was snapping his fingers in front of AC-Cloud's face.

"Oh, sorry about that." AC-Cloud scratched his head and tried to relax in the sofa.

Both looked up when they heard loud banging in screaming in the kitchen. The smell of something burnt filled their nostrils. KH-Cloud looked at AC-Cloud with a questioning look in his face. A few seconds later Tifa's head emerged from the kitchen door.

"You guys can go out and let the other Cloud enjoy the sights." she panted, before returning to the kitchen.

They stood up and hurried toward the door. Good thing the children were outside playing with their friends today. Even Denzel who is sick with Geostigma went with Marlene. It must be a good day today…

AC-Cloud peeked his head into the living room.

"Tifa, do you need help in there?" He yelled. A few muffled sounds came from the kitchen. Cloud strained to hear them.

Kh-Cloud shook his head impatiently, Tifa or not he wanted to see the sights the city has to offer and more importantly…

He shook AC-Cloud's shoulder and motioned a: "She'll be fine, let's go!"

KH-Cloud gently led his counterpart away from the door and towards Fenrir. He quickly seated himself on the motorcycle as AC-Cloud sat in front of him. Having that wing would be difficult for the other Cloud. It might hit him or worse, knock him off the motorcycle, though he would like to try riding it by himself.

AC-Cloud stopped and motioned for the other Cloud. "Hide Your wing." He mouthed. He knew the reaction of some of the people with any one with a wing. Sepiroth already made it clear during Meteor.

KH-Cloud shrugged and simply let his wing flow with his crimson cloak. It blended almost perfectly and concealed it effectively.

"Ready?" AC-Cloud revved up the engine. KH-Cloud nodded slowly as AC-Cloud revved up the engine and sped off.

"Hey do you think Tifa would be alright in the house? I mean with that fire in the kitchen you know?" AC-Cloud said as the wind whipped around his face and hair.

"You should know better Cloud." KH-Cloud replied, surprised that this Cloud seems to be a stranger to his friends.

"Where do you want to go anyway?" AC-Cloud asked as they passed by the ruins of Midgar. They circled the newly built town that they are building within the old ruins. Restoration of the city is slow but every day something new is being built and finished.

"Anything you like in particular?"

"I've been meaning to see Aerith, let's go to her place." KH-Cloud said, trying to maintain his balance in the back seat.

AC-Cloud's face darkened. He stopped his motorcycle just in front of the ruined playground where he and Aerith had sat and talked about Zack years ago. He climbed down Fenrir and motioned for his companion toward the huge slide. They climbed up the ladder and sat themselves on top.

The cold air whistled in their ears. At least today the rain stopped when they decided to go out. But the grey clouds still remained.

"Uh.. what do you want me to call you?" AC-Cloud began after a moment of silence.

KH-Cloud looked at him with a puzzled expression. "And what do you mean by that huh?"

AC-Cloud scratched his head. "Well if I call you Cloud it all gets messed up especially when I'm with you. I am Cloud too you know."

KH-Cloud had to laugh at that. He never thought that he would ever have a problem being confused with another person, especially with himself. He stands up easily in a crowd in his own little way.

"Cloud is Cloud." he shrugged.

"It's alright, we have a lot of differences anyway." KH-Cloud said softly, spreading his wing and flexing his clawed left hand.

AC-Cloud's attention then turned to the golden claw the other Cloud was moving. He just remembered that most of the items this Cloud was wearing resembled Vincent. Didn't Vincent have the same golden claw and cloak?

He looked at that very familiar tattered red cloak that was always attributed to Vincent.

"Hey can I ask a question?" AC-Cloud asked.

"Sure, ask away…" KH-Cloud drawled, he yawned. This is getting boring. This Cloud should be letting him see the sights this city has to offer. He was particularly interested in how different this world is from the one he remembered.

Wait a minute… Remembered?

KH-Cloud held his head in his hand as a sudden headache thumped in his head. He growled softly at the pain.

AC-Cloud noticed this and immediately held out his hand to touch KH-Cloud's armored shoulder.

"You all right there?" KH-Cloud nodded and straitened himself wondering where that came from. The headache disappeared quickly as it had come.

"I'm sorry this is nothing. What was your question again?" KH-Cloud mumbled, rubbing the side of his head. Where did that come from anyway?

"Where exactly did you get those claws, cloak and wing?" AC-Cloud said, he wants to confirm his thoughts about this Cloud's relationship with the mysterious gunman.

"I've been wondering about them ever since I found you and Sepiroth in Aeris' church."

KH-Cloud smirked. He suddenly remembered his new lover Vincent. After Sepiroth became mad and out of control he was the one who lifted him out of that abyss of darkness and depression that he had sunk in to. Vincent gave him the confidence to move on.

The winged Cloud frowned. Should he tell his counterpart in this world about his personal relationship? AC-Cloud was waiting, listening intently as he sighted and gave in to the question about his attire. What would happen anyway? After all, this man who looked exactly like him is still him any way. It wouldn't hurt any one if he would tell him.

"Ok then, let me tell you." He told AC-Cloud.

AC-Cloud nodded; just now he remembered that Vincent wore almost the same kind of attire.

"Well, you see…"


End file.
